Bring Me The Stars: Revised
by MooksMookin
Summary: Revenge is a strange thing. It could leave you satisfied and fulfilled, or it could leave you cold and empty.


**A/N: Guess who's back (back back) back again (gain gain) Mooks is back (back back) tell a friend whOOOOOOOOO I'M BACK! It's me! So I'm rewriting BMTS here. The first chapter is just gonna be some background information on the land of Chronos. To set the setting, y'know? I don't want it to be like last time where I put every single explanation either at the beginning of the chapter or in the middle. (Making a fantasy world is kinda difficult, but fun. 20/10 would recommend.)**

**It's highly suggested that you read this, though, because I'm **_**not**_** gonna re-explain it during the fic. But if you want to skip it, be my guest.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own YGO or its characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The land of Chronos is a peaceful country. It consists of four major nations, Apollo, Scylla, Helios, and Cerberus, along with its government's headquarters, which is mainly referred to as the Capital. Each major nation has four districts. Apollo's districts are Aceso, Epione, Iaso, and Asclepius. For Scylla, it's Hydros, Phorcys, Tethys, and Eidothea. In Helios, they're Selene, Eos, Aether, and Ouranos. For Cerberus, the districts are Hades, Erebos, Thanatos, and Nyx.<p>

Chronos is split into one main land, one big island in the southwest, and one tiny island connected to the mainland by a bridge in the northeast. The mainland is split in half by a formation the people of Chronos call The Great Rift. The Great Rift is too deep to go down, and one cannot see the bottom. It is also too wide to build a bridge across. Many have tried, and all have failed.

The west side of the mainland is the nation Apollo. Apollo is mostly taken up by a huge forest that is filled with medicinal herbs and wild animals of all kinds. The Aceso district is completely covered in this forest. Because of this, the people of Aceso live in small villages that litter the forest. The people of Aceso are renowned in their medicinal practices, and many travel to its hidden villages in search of their knowledge. Epione is small, and isn't a place where many go to. It's mainly a place where people who are searching for themselves travel. Iaso is Apollo's capital, and harbors many factories for different medicine, schools, fancy hotels, and bars. Asclepius is in the southeastern part of Apollo, and is referred to as the "forbidden land." Rumors surround that place; some say it's where illegal experimentations took place, others say it's where thugs and drug dealers go to. But no one is brave enough to venture into that part.

The right side of the mainland is split in half – the northern nation and the southern nation. The northern nation is Cerberus. Cerberus is dark and barren. It's commonly called "the dead land." No plants grow there, and the sky is always filled with dark, brooding storm clouds. However, for an unknown reason, it never rains. There's nothing special about Hades, Erebos, or Thanatos, as they are all the same barren land. Nyx is an exception, for it is home to loads of active volcanoes and geysers. Life in Cerberus is very hard, and there are very few towns and villages. Also, Cerberus is known for its military power. No one really knows how the dead land was able to get it, but again, no one is brave enough to find out.

The southern nation is Helios. Helios is mostly a flat grassy land, where most people go to for vacation. Aether is well-known for its relaxing spas. Ouranos takes up a small slice of the east. The southern part is split into two – Selene in the western part and Eos in the eastern. Selene and Eos are both well-known for their beautiful beach resorts. Selene has a boardwalk and an amusement park that accompanies the beach, and Eos has a fancy hotel with a pool and various other attractions.

Scylla is the big island that rests southwest of Apollo. It's cut into four slices, all of them being homes to fishing docks and boats of all kinds. Not many people travel to Scylla, as it smells terribly of fish and the salty ocean. When people do travel there, however, they're usually searching for jobs, which are plentiful in its four districts.

The Capital resides as a small island northeast of Cerberus. It's connected to the mainland by a bridge, in which one needs a special pass to cross. Many people have this pass, as it's not something hard to get. Most people don't go to the Capital, however, as it's not exactly the best place to be. The Capital has always been strange; it has no beaches, as the edges are all rocky cliffs, and most of its land resembles that of a desert. The temperatures are also like a desert – terribly hot in the day, freezing at night. The only city in the Capital resides in the middle of it. High towers and large business buildings take up the major part of the city. The highest tower, which sits directly in the middle of the Capital, is home to the royal family.

All of the nations have their own police force that enforces the law. They are extremely disciplined, and rogue cops are something that is not tolerated. There is one special kind of police force which is called the Legion. The Legion is controlled by the Capital, or more specifically, the royal family. They are sent after wanted criminals, suspected terrorists (only after extensive investigation), or anyone that the royal family tells them to go after. The latter rarely happens, though. The Legion is known by its symbol, which is a griffin. Thugs and people who are part of the underworld usually call them the "Griffins" because of this.

The public transit in Chronos is called the Hermes. Normally, when people refer to the Hermes, they are referring to the bus, the train, the subway, and etcetera. Not all nations have the Hermes, however. The majority of Cerberus isn't equipped with it, and some districts in other nations, such as Aceso in Apollo, also don't have it.

Each of Chronos's major nations had its own democratic public, where the people would vote for the one person who represented that nation. The Capital was exempt from this, as it was ruled by the royal family. Periodically, the nations' leaders would travel to the Capital, where they would hold something they called Negotion. During this time, the leaders would discuss things like financial business, various laws, trading issues, and other things that pertained to the individual governments. Negotion could last for days, and sometimes even weeks, and usually take place in the beginning of each year. However, Negotions could never be held if a nations' leader was missing, therefore cancelling the meeting. This rarely happens, though, as the leaders are precious to the nations' citizens.

Chronos is a land that is built on the trust between the nations. The Negotions help keep those good relationships. However, in the year 2100, the Negotions suddenly stopped. No one could figure out why. The royal family went completely silent. It was like they had disappeared off the face of the planet. But in the year 2105, the royal family of the Capital went to war with the other nations. The Capital won, as its enormous military and political power overwhelmed the other nations.

Cerberus was the first to fall. While its military power was one to fear, its area had been devastated with drought and famine for at least 5 years beforehand, making its power decline. And soon, they were beat, with the record of the most casualties throughout the war. Helios followed suit; their military was weak from the start. Their land was no place for a war zone, and with their ruler being the usual peace keepers between the other nations, they had surrendered. Their casualties were minimal. Next was Scylla. By some dumb luck, an earthquake had struck the area, causing a tsunami during the war. Everything was to chaos, and they were soon afterward defeated. Their casualties were close behind that of Cerberus.

Apollo was last to fall. Since their citizens were very practiced in the old healing ways, when the Capital shut down their hospitals as a near last-minute effort, they were still okay. Their great forest provided a great hiding place for battles, as the people knew it well. But in a final attempt to triumph over Apollo, the Capital burned down about three-quarters of the forest, along with it many of the medicinal herbs the citizens had used throughout the war. They surrendered as well, not wanting any more damage to come to the forest. While their casualties were also minimal, they had suffered a great loss – their forest.

This war was known as the First Great War, now more commonly called the Impact. No one knew what started the Impact, or what exactly brought the Capital into such an outrage that they had brought suffering upon its fellow nations. One thing was certain, though – the Capital was something to be feared. After the Impact, there were no more Negotions held, as the Capital began to assign people to be the leaders of the major nations. In addition, a drug began to be developed and sold to the public. The drug was called Euphrosyne, which could both enhance and induce good feelings and emotions, like happiness and love. It was a very powerful drug that had seemingly been produced because the people of Chronos were suffering after the Impact. There were also rumors of forced human experimentation.

Along with the production of Euphrosyne came the creation of Nemesis. Nemesis was a resistance organization, created for the purpose of restoring the world back to pre-Impact. Their numbers and leader, or leaders, are unknown. They have no exact slogan that they go by, though there are many. Their known symbol is a silver dragon with gleaming crimson eyes, wrapped around an old, worn out skull. Usually, Nemesis groups go around and steal and/or destroy Euphrosyne. Some claim it's because Euphrosyne was developed after Impact. Others say it's because the drug gives everyone the feeling of a blissful ignorance, corrupting society. The organization is known for being ruthless, and doing everything in their power to get their way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welp, next we start the story! For that, I'm just gonna make some revisions to the actual chapter 1 of the original BMTS, because I like how the beginning of it turned out. But from there it'll be different. Still don't really have an idea of where I was supposed to go with this, but I'll figure it out soon enough.**

**Fun fact: Chronos is actually gonna be the world where this maybe-webcomic-could-be-RPG-or-visual-novel-game-thing I'm working on is gonna take place in. So you guys all get to have a peak at it! Of course, the background is gonna be altered some because it's a different story, but whatever. Anyway. I won't get too much into DOAPW. But hey, if you wanna know about it, or have questions regarding this fic, or just wanna talk, hit me up on tumblr. My URL is bruhkomaeda. Peace.**


End file.
